Fantasies Come True
by Hot Dayam
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke. When Gaara first meets Sasuke, discreet sparks fly. But what happens when Gaara confesses, and Sasuke accepts? Will it cause a scandal in the Village in the Sand?


I sat on the roof of my condo, staring at the starts anymore. I guess I'm too busy being Kazekage. I tried to remember my life from before, but its hurts still. The pain has become bearable but I don't want to see the limits of the boundaries I have set for myself.

_Even Naruto, the most disrespected person of Village hidden in the Leaves is always a positive person. His aura is glowing bright yellow with optimism all the time._

_When he's angry, he let's people know it. Hell, he lest everybody know it! But he's learned to hide the loneliness inside him._

I looked down and smirked to myself.

_I guess that's why he's my best friend… he's just like me. But much more determined. I love that about him. _

_And his team._

_They were the first ones to past the infamous Kakashi's test._

I felt my cheeks flush and I remembered who offered to fail himself in order to feed a teammate.

_Sasuke. I know I'm not supposed to, but I like him. Well, lots more than like. I've never actually felt this way to anyone. But when I saw him, his raven black hair hanging in his face, hands in his pockets, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to see what happened if I looked straight into his eyes._

My face fell this time remembering the impression I probably made. I refused to let myself look at him.

_He probably thinks I hate him… he never comes when Naruto visits. _I rested my head on the shingles to stare up again. My heart beat harder when I imagined Sasuke lying beside me.

_Damn, Sasuke I miss you. I miss your face, your hair, your body. I miss your eyes that hold a past as dark and similar to mine. I want to see your beautifully shaped mouth. _

I blushed harder at the next thoughts that ran through my head.

_I want to feel your calloused hands holding mine. I want your soft lips to touch mine gently. These are things I want. But I need to see you again. _I looked at the sky's maiden, the brightest star. _ Good night, Sasuke._

"Kazekage!" a deep voice shouted. I saw a head covered in black material pop out of my bedroom window. I tapped my foot lightly on his head.

"Calm down, Kankuro. You're my brother. I'm Gaara. I was just on the roof you know."

Kankuro's face calmed a little. "Yes, sir-"

"Meaning drop the formalities, Kanku." My personal bodyguards face relaxed as I used his old nickname from when we were children. _Aren't we still? I'm only sixteen going on seventeen and I'm like a president of this Village. _

"Okay," he smiled brightly. Then, abruptly, he hit my arm, not hard, but not soft either. I gave him a quizzical look. His face lit up more. "Don't make me worry! I had no idea where the hell you were! Not only do I have to take care of you as my baby brother, but now as a boss! Be careful!" he shouted. "By the way, the outfitter wants you to make sure your robe fits."

I gave a half smirk. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Kanku?" I asked, just as he was about to leave.

"Yes, Gaabear?"

"When was the last time the whole of Team Kakashi for a visit?"

It saddened me seeing Kankuro having to dig that deep into his memory.

"Maybe two or three months ago. Why?"

"I'd like to see my friend Naruto," _and Sasuke, _"again. Send out invitations for next week…?"

"That yellow headed brat?" he rolled his eyes. I just looked at him. "Whaaat?"

"That 'yellow headed brat' is a good friend to me and this Village." Even though I only wanted to see Sasuke, I didn't like anyone bashing Naruto.

I couldn't catch the muttering, but Kankuro pulled out a pad and a pen and started scribbling. "Date?"

An even more exciting idea came into my mind. Again.

"Friday."

"Time?"

"Five o'clock pm."

"Additional notes?"

"Please pack three days of clothes as I will be deeply hurt if you do not stay for the weekend. That is all. Thank you, Kanku."

And I left him to send the invitations.

_See you soon, Sasuke 3._

"Calm down, Naruto! Really!" Sasuke said. But inside he was filled with two emotions that were foreign to him. Happiness and confusion. He was finally going to see Gaara again!

_But he'd probably ignore me the way he usually does…_ his mind raced when he remembered how the sparks course through his body when they did make eye contact.

"Really what?" Naruto shouted, "We're going to have a sleepover at Gaara's house! What's not to be excited about!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his heart pumped.

"I guess it sounds kind of fun…" Sakura joined in quietly.

"Oh god! Not you too! I always liked the part of you that was all about missions!" he groaned outwardly, but inwardly, he was chucking. _Sasuke-1, Naruto-0._

"D-did I say fun?" the pinkette stuttered, " I meant, uh, annoying! Yeah…"

"Awe! That's not fair! All Sasuke has to do is speak and your all over him!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura punched the idiot and he went flying. She turned to Kakashi. "So when are we going?"

Kakashi just looked up from his book. "we have to pack first."

"DONE!" Naruto shouted.

"wow.. he wasn't joking." Sakura said. "He's ecstatic…"


End file.
